


难言

by yuki_on_the_wall



Category: RPS, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_on_the_wall/pseuds/yuki_on_the_wall
Summary: 名侦探MG音乐学院背景，设置其为大学（请忽略为什么大学也要穿校服这个bug）====================喜欢你是我难言的甜蜜与酸楚
Relationships: 周峻纬齐思钧 - Relationship, 周长笛齐锣, 笛锣, 纬钧 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

七月份的MG音乐学院，学生活动中心，学生会的干部干事们正在密锣紧鼓地排练迎新音乐会的节目。  
作为一所历史悠久享负盛名的音乐院校，即便是一场学生晚会也极尽精美，各院系都祭出了看家法宝，务求在刚入学就镇住学弟学妹，民乐系甚至从仓库里找到了一套编钟，震撼全校。  
而西洋乐系的看家法宝，是一年级的周长笛。  
“钢琴错了一个音，再来！”  
“单簧管节奏慢了，再来！”  
“大提琴没融进来，再来！”  
“小号怎么抢拍了！再来！”  
“长笛，不然先歇一会吧，大家都累了。”小提琴首席郝可儿向周长笛做了个“暂停”的手势，“该吃午饭了。”  
“我无所谓，反正到时丢的不是我的脸。”周长笛撇了郝可儿一眼，满脸不在乎，他把手上的长笛架在肩膀上，扬着下巴冲乐团的人大声道，“谁想休息的，去！”  
“……”  
乐团鸦雀无声，一般来说，小提琴首席才是副指挥，但周长笛不一样：他打破了MG学院的记录，长笛钢琴小提琴三门成绩都是第一，他上课就是哪个课室近就去哪个，所以MG管弦乐团破天荒地启用了长笛首席作副指挥，负责调音和音准。  
本来这么一个神仙人物是应该被供起来给大家作为模范生学习的，可是周长笛这个人吧，说好听点是恃才傲物，说难听点是恃宠生娇，反正无论好听难听，“飞扬跋扈”这四个字是凿在他脑门上的，明明是一张帅气阳光的脸，但眼角一厉嘴角一撇就会让人想跪下求饶。  
于是礼堂里鸦雀无声。没人敢说累，却也没人继续拿起乐器，他们垂着头，好像只想等周长笛发一通怒火然后默默散去——自从排练以来，周长笛发怒的次数越来越多，爆炸程度也越来越强，昨天他直接把两个乐手骂哭了，其中一个还说要退学了，怕不是被欺负出了心理阴影。  
就在这不是爆发就是死亡的沉默中，忽然响起了一个炸天裂地的声音：“夜半三更锣~~盼寒冬冰雪消融咯~~~”  
噹噹噹的锣声响彻云霄，也震碎了周长笛冰壳子般的神情，他皱着眉头挂着脸转过身去，朝那个推着小板车敲着小铜锣往活动中心走进来的人咬牙切齿地抛去一句“齐锣！！！”  
“哎呀大家都还在啊！那就太好啦不然我就白跑一趟啦~~~”  
学生会文娱部部长暨迎新晚会主持人，高二的齐锣推着一小板车的盒饭和饮料笑眯眯地来到舞台。他敲着他那个追魂夺魄的小手锣，跳着小碎步蹦到了两位首席跟前：“今天的饭菜有红烧牛肉清炒蒜心牛肉滑蛋茄子豆角~~荤素搭配全面营养~~还有我们的赞助商特别苏牛奶的大力支持~~各位来开饭咯~~千万记得吃饱喝足休息好，才能继续为MG学院焕发活力与魅力哦~~”  
明明是打击乐专业却练了一口央视主持人的滑溜嘴皮子，齐锣那极具综艺感的报菜名和感谢金主爸爸的台词惹得台上乐手哈哈发笑，郝可儿忍俊不禁地拍了齐锣一下，“又贫嘴！”  
“这不是为了逗你开心嘛~~”齐锣还是那样笑眯眯的，他拿了两瓶牛奶，一瓶递给郝可儿，一瓶往挂着个脸的周长笛脸前送，“周同学~这个是特别限定草莓味的哦~~”  
“……”  
敢把这么萌萌哒的草莓味牛奶怼到周长笛这个煞神跟前的人估计全学院里只有齐锣一个，大家都屏住了呼吸，生怕目睹什么流血事件。  
还好周长笛脸色难看归难看，最终还是紧抿着唇，抢一般夺了齐锣手上的牛奶瓶；众人顿时松了口气，纷纷收好乐器，舒展四肢，休息吃饭。  
“周同学，给你，这是羊肉烩菜哦！首席才有的待遇！”  
周长笛跳下台便坐到了礼堂角落里，齐锣端了一个便当盒过来——不是外卖的塑料盒，是日式便当那种精致的便当盒——他打开密封扣子，香味惹得人直咽口水，“你不是喜欢吃羊肉吗？”  
周长笛喉结滚动，手里的牛奶盒子发出空洞的“嘘嘘”声，他把咬扁了的吸管吐出来，不情不愿地接过筷子，往齐锣手上的盒饭夹了小块的羊肉往嘴里塞。  
“好吃吧？”齐锣在他身边坐下，眼睛笑出了弯弯的形状，“炖了两小时呢！嘿，你可别向宿管举报我带大功率电器了！”  
“……辣椒不够辣，胡萝卜没炖透，洋葱下太多了。”  
周长笛一个劲儿地挑剔，可也没停下往嘴里塞肉的动作，齐锣轻轻笑了一下，没揭穿这个小朋友的口是心非，“可姐姐不能吃太辣的，她怕长痘。”  
“……”戳到土豆上的筷子停顿了一下，周长笛转过脸来，瞪大了一双桃花眼，“可姐姐？”  
“对啊，首席优待~~你们辛苦……啊！”  
却见周长笛猛地打翻了那一盒羊肉烩菜，齐锣来不及缩手，手背上挨了响亮的一个巴掌，便当盒打翻，饭菜洒落一地。齐锣惊诧不已，周长笛蓦地站了起来，扭头就往礼堂外走。  
这人怎么翻脸比翻书还快啊……  
齐锣无奈地蹲下收拾，郝可儿听到了“啪”一声，回头就看见齐锣蹲下了，吓得连忙跑过来扶他，“小锣！怎么了？！他打你？！”  
“没有没有，我手滑而已，没事。”齐锣一边打圆场一边阻止郝可儿帮忙捡饭菜，“你别碰！油腻腻的很难洗的！交给我就好！”  
郝可儿叹气，“他就欺负你老实！”  
“他没欺负我，可能是压力比较大吧。他得代理指挥，十月份还要代表我们学校参加全国音乐比赛，时间挺紧的。”齐锣摇头，“他其实人不坏的。”  
“你眼里就没有坏人。”郝可儿看着这个青梅竹马的乖巧弟弟，只能心疼地摸摸他的头发，“我去后勤处拿清洁工具吧！你也别捡了！”  
“嗯！谢谢可姐姐！”  
齐锣又笑了个眉眼弯弯。

齐锣把礼堂打扫干净，便回宿舍去了。民乐系学生人数只有西洋乐系的一半，宿舍是两人一间的单间单床，比西洋乐系的上下铺好多了。他的室友叫韬短箫，是学院里还能让周长笛好好说话的人，没有之一。  
齐锣推门进屋，便看见韬短箫在抽屉里翻找饭卡，惯性地关心道，“你还没吃饭吗？”  
“我吃过了，但是长笛说他没吃，让我帮忙打个饭。”韬短箫在他塞满各种奇异曲谱的抽屉里翻出了饭卡，“你不是给乐团送饭去了吗，他怎么没吃啊？”  
“唉，一言难尽……”齐锣无奈地耸耸肩，他从自己的抽屉里拿出了一瓶提神饮料，“你把这个也给他吧……别说是我送的。”  
韬短箫漂亮得像玻璃珠子做的眼睛里充满不明世故人情的天真，“为什么啊？”  
“反正你别说就是了。”齐锣往床上一躺，伸个懒腰，“我睡一下，下午还得排练。”  
“好吧，那你记得调闹钟，我待会去琴房，不回来了。”  
“好呢，你加油啊！”  
别的学校放暑假，学生都欢天喜地到外头去玩，但音乐学院的学生不行。乐器这东西，三天不练就手生，一月不练等于砍号重来，所以即便是暑假，也很多人留宿，方便练习；而韬短箫的演奏方式更加神奇，很多人看见他那种奇特的吹奏+打击的演奏方法都会嘲笑他，所以他更喜欢在学院待着，有一个小小的地方让他追求自己的音乐就好。  
齐锣很喜欢韬短箫，他简单而专注，认准了一个目标便奋力往前跑，不会顾及其他。而齐锣天性敏感，注定缺乏这种纯粹，他总是会不由自主地关心身边的人，仿佛是强迫症一般认为自己必须为他们的情绪负责。  
戏曲系的何二月老师曾经想挖他过去学戏曲，他说，你不止感受力很强，还能牵引别人的喜怒哀乐，你应该在舞台上占领聚光灯。做一个躲在后面给全场定音的辅助不是不好，只是埋没了你。  
可是齐锣还是拒绝了何二月的好意。他想，我哪里有能耐牵引别人的喜怒哀乐啊，我只是爱操心罢了。  
占领聚光灯的，应该是周长笛那样才华横溢的人才对……  
困意逐渐吞没意识，齐锣翻个身，抱着被子睡去，在彻底睡去前，他的意识定格在了一年前那个对他羞赧一笑的高一新生的身影上。  
“学长你好，我叫周长笛，请多多指教”。

其实周长笛曾经是个很乖很听话的学弟。  
刚刚入学的时候，周长笛是个校服穿得整整齐齐，见了老师就鞠躬问好的模范生；齐锣那时候被分配到他们班当助理班主任。周长笛自荐当了班长，很主动帮他忙，日常的点名考勤，宿舍的内务卫生，他都跟在齐锣身后配合检查监督；到军训的时候，他也很捧齐锣的场子，和他一起搞气氛鼓励班级士气。别的班级站军姿练正步苦不堪言，他们班却是笛声锣声相声笑声欢乐连天，连教官都拿他们没辙，只能感叹“现在的小孩真是积极乐观”。  
可是后来他就变了，整个人忽然锋利了起来，浑身都竖起了刺，对一切都漠不关心，动辄大发雷霆，对齐锣的称呼也从亲切的“老齐”变成了“敲锣的”；一开始齐锣以为他是到了青春叛逆期，还想用助理班主任的名义跟他谈谈心，却被他嘲讽“自己也是个小屁孩就别装成熟了”而谈心未果。  
而随着周长笛结束高一上学期，新生也都适应了校园生活，学校不再设置助理班主任了，齐锣也有自己的学业，两人就更疏远了。  
直到下一届新生要报到了，他们作为迎新晚会的工作人员再次相聚，齐锣本来以为他们可以做回朋友的，却不想周长笛还是那样横蛮无礼，自己一腔热清泼进了冰水里，他又有什么办法呢？

齐锣长长地吁了口气，闹钟还没有响，但他已经醒了。他翻个身去伸个懒腰，午后的阳光从窗棂里透进来，隔着眼皮抹过一点点光亮，空调温度正好，想想外头热辣辣的太阳，他就更不想起床了。  
然后他好像又睡着了，这次他做了个梦。  
他梦见一只小橘猫绕着他脚边转，他蹲下来高高兴兴地揉搓它的小脑袋，撸猫撸得不亦乐乎；而小猫也很黏人，毛绒绒的脸颊在他颈项，额头，鼻尖蹭来蹭去，湿漉的小舌头一下一下地舔着他的脸，惹得他缩着脖子发笑，而小猫更粘人了，伏在他耳边发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
好香啊，他想，这小橘猫应该不是流浪猫，它身上很香。  
是能驱散炎夏暑热的清爽薄荷味，淡淡的，不呛人，后调还有些柑橘的香甜。  
真是一只让人满心喜欢的小猫咪。  
即便在梦中也充满喜悦，齐锣弯起嘴角来，伸手把这小猫抱进了怀里。  
“当当当，当当当”喧腾的锣声闹铃响了，齐锣揉揉眼睛，坐了起来，他诧异地摸着敞开的领口，不太记得自己把扣子解了三颗那么多。  
大概是暑气太盛，睡着睡着自己拽开的吧？  
齐锣戴上眼镜，整理好衣衫，拿上主持稿，到学生活动中心去参加排练了。  
“各位下午好啊~~”齐锣精神抖擞地扬了扬手上的稿子向同学们打招呼，“今天是我们的三彩~~ 咱们按节目单顺序来，请各位做好准备~~ 乐团请就位~~”  
“好。”  
午休过后大家看起来精神都不错，连周长笛都不板着脸了，齐锣想肯定是中午的时候韬短箫跟他谈过的关系。  
唉，如果他能劝得动他就好了，就不用麻烦短箫了。  
齐锣有一点点泄气，但他很快调整好了情绪，走到定点位置，等待乐队演奏。  
周长笛和他擦身而过。  
他好像闻到了一丝带着柑橘甜香的薄荷味。


	2. Chapter 2

韬短箫来到琴房的时候，看见里头有一个人在撞墙。  
是的，字面意义上的撞墙，那个人正在用额头哐哐撞向贴着隔音棉的琴房墙壁。  
于是他忍不住吐槽：“你真想死就去小树林撞树，撞海绵算什么英雄好汉？”  
“什么？！”那人猛回头，银边圆眼镜下的一双眼睛倒是星光熠熠，清亮透彻，不像个傻子，“谁说我想死！我在听节奏！”  
“啊？”  
“我在扒谱子！”那人从没有冲门口那边的耳朵里摘下来一个蓝牙耳机，“真是没见识！”  
得，还是个傻子。韬短箫哭笑不得，“那你能不能换个地方扒，我要练习。”  
“我预约的时段还有十分钟呢，等我再扒一会。”那个人拿着个笔记本在记东西，“你们乐团不是在排练吗？怎么到这里来了？”  
“……要你管！”无法融入正统乐团制度的韬短箫被戳中了痛处，顿时语气凶猛了起来，“你不也一样吗，都是被刷下来的，你狂什么？！”  
“……我没被刷啊，”那人愣了愣，似乎无法理解他忽然不友善的态度，“我是音乐理论专业的，本来就不会被选中啊。”  
“那，那你扒什么谱子！”韬短箫也愣了，他这才发现对方并没有拿着乐器，“你又不用演奏……”  
“我填词啊！”那人嘿嘿一笑，做个夸张的鞠躬姿势，“在下蒲词客，当红组合NZND的翻红大热歌曲《燃烧吧》的作词人是也~~”  
韬短箫很诚恳地点了点头，“没听过。”  
“……这位同学，我劝你谨言慎行，不然会被广大MDZZ打死……”  
“十分钟都快到了，你赶紧滚吧。”韬短箫翻个白眼，指了指墙上的挂钟，“别打扰我。”  
“……你这个人一点都不团结友爱，毫无同窗情谊。”  
蒲词客无奈地推了推眼镜，合上笔记本，拿起书包往外走。韬短箫从袖子里甩出来两根短箫，找了找感觉，便开始了演奏。  
已经走到了门外的蒲词客去而复返，“你干嘛呢？”  
韬短箫诧异地看他一眼，“我练习啊。”  
“你这是什么演奏方法！”  
又来了，韬短箫在心里翻了个大白眼，无知庸俗的凡人，终究无法像长笛那样理解他的音乐天赋。  
“简直太棒了吧！”  
“哈啊？”  
这个反应太稀罕，韬短箫一时短路，张口结舌无法回应，好一会，他才结结巴巴地问道，“哪里，哪里棒了……”  
“这旋律多么清晰！节奏多么分明！共鸣多么震撼！完全没有暧昧模糊，充分体现了演奏者的自信与果断！”蒲词客不愧是个作词的，说起话来一套套的，但他看见韬短箫一脸“说人话？”的表情，只能暂时收敛起他的泉涌文思，“就是，就是你每个小节后都有清晰的敲击声，扒谱子很容易……”  
“……我怎么突然感觉不高兴了呢？”  
“不高兴你还笑呢！”  
那星光熠熠的眼睛盯了过来，韬短箫从他的眼睛反光里看见了自己翘起了猫唇弧度般的嘴。  
他觉得空调肯定坏了，他好热。

三个小时的排练时间很快过去了，日暮时分，周长笛晃悠着来到了琴房，“短箫，吃饭去了。”  
“哦，好！”韬短箫收好乐器，摸了摸口袋，“我宿舍的钥匙呢？”  
“嗯，还你。”周长笛掏出一把钥匙还给他，“下次给手机充电可别忘了拔，你宿舍还有人在睡觉呢，要是发生了火灾那多危险！”  
“我知道，所以我才说要回去拔电啊。”韬短箫不解，“不是你自己提出替我回去的吗，怎么还数落起我了？”  
“没，没有，咳咳，我没有数落你，就是，就是提醒一下……”周长笛迅速转移话题，“赶紧走吧，吃饭去！”  
看着好友瞬间红了起来的脸，韬短箫更加确信了，嗯，这空调就是坏了，连长笛都脸红了。  
所以这是空调的锅。  
韬短箫觉得这一切都合乎逻辑了，于是点了确认，通过了蒲词客的微信好友申请。  
看韬短箫再没有追问，周长笛不禁感谢他的天真单纯，居然真的就信了他的说辞，甚至都没有怀疑一下他为什么那么关心齐锣的安全。  
不过就算他问了，他也不可能回答——他不想骗人，但也说不出真正的原因。  
他无法对任何人说，他对齐锣那别扭又骇人的心思：他想抚摸他，想拥抱他，想亲吻他，想把他压在任何一个无人的角落里狠狠侵犯，想听他用那流利的播音腔呻吟着求饶，想把他藏起来不让任何人看见，想得他每次看见他都要紧攥着拳头才不至于扑过去撕咬他那张能言善道的嘴。  
如果说前半截的幻想还只是青春期的旖旎萌动，那他也不至于那么难堪，不过是喜欢上一个好看温柔又会照顾人的前辈，而这前辈恰好是个同性罢了，音乐家里的同性恋还少吗，他根本不会为此感觉羞耻；  
可后半截是怎么回事呢，明明齐锣对他那么好：他军训时被晒晕了，他不光把他背到医务室还给他敷了一下午冰袋；他打篮球崴了脚，他也不怕别人取笑就在场边给他脱掉鞋袜揉药酒；他吃不惯饭堂的菜，他就偷偷给他开小灶还招呼他到自己宿舍去吃…… 他对他那么无微不至关怀备至，他怎么会对他产生这么龌龊下流的想法，为什么会想那么残忍冷酷地折磨他呢？  
“长笛！”  
饭堂里打饭的学生排起了长龙，在其中一队的中间位置，齐锣向他招手，“要不要帮你打饭？”  
他张了张嘴，却在看见他身边的郝可儿时“哼”了一声，排到了距离他最远的一个窗口去。  
他觉得自己快疯了。

一天碰了两次灰，齐锣鼓着腮帮子扁了扁嘴，吁出一口长长的叹息，郝可儿拍拍他的肩膀安慰道，“周长笛又不是第一天这么拽，你别放在心上。”  
“唉，我也没有不开心，就是吧，也真的怀念他刚刚入学时那乖巧的样子。”齐锣摇摇头，“人生若只如初见啊……”  
郝可儿笑道，“也不是所有故人心都会变的，你看，你就一直都那么乖。”  
郝可儿不是传统意义上的美女，但她一双眼睛非常有特色，平日就是圆圆的杏眼，一笑起来却如同漫天星子般璀璨，齐锣从小就爱看她笑，他觉得自己之所以锻炼了一副惹人喜欢的口才，大半都是为了哄她开心——从八岁开始她就是他的女神，他预设的所有未来都和她有关，哦，还有锣。  
“可姐姐，”齐锣舔了舔嘴唇，磕磕碰碰地从口袋里掏出一个首饰盒子，“上次你说想让我选个手镯……我，我觉得这个，这个挺好的……”  
“啊！谢谢，你还给我买来了，真是体贴！”郝可儿惊喜地接过盒子，迫不及待地打开来，只见一条象征智慧和神秘的黑曜石手链在蓝色丝绒衬里中闪闪生辉，她非常满意地笑了，“谢谢你，小齐！我想Solo肯定很喜欢！”  
“……谁？”齐锣愣了一下。  
却见郝可儿两颊绯红，她踮起脚尖来在齐锣耳边小声道，“我打算向大一的甄Solo表白……我虽然比他大两岁，但爱情是不分年龄的对不对？我决定主动出击！争取自己的喜欢的人！……小齐，你觉得呢？”  
“什，什么？”齐锣觉得平日他敲的锣轰隆隆的全在他自己脑子里回想，震得他根本听不到任何声音。  
“你会支持我的，对吧？”郝可儿看着齐锣，依旧星眸闪烁。  
我会支持你的呀，我从来，从来都把你看得比我自己还重要……  
“嗯，我支持你，”齐锣笑了起来，弯弯的眼眸像新愁密布的月牙，“你一定会表白成功的。”

周长笛一顿晚饭吃得闷闷不乐，韬短箫以为他是压力太大，安慰他说你才华横溢，一定没问题的。  
“再说了，小齐主持经验丰富，就算有什么错漏，他也会给你找补回来的，”韬短箫道，“他除了吵了一点，人还是很好的，你可以多相信他一些，不要揽太大压力在自己身上。”  
“……我没有不相信他。”  
周长笛心里更郁闷了，他当然相信他，他都能调动起一群在烈日下晒了半小时的半大小子的情绪去着唱那些老掉牙军旅歌曲了，一个迎新晚会算得了什么。  
说起来，一年前的迎新晚会也是他主持的，唉，这人不是铜锣专业的吗，怎么老跑去主持呢，抛头露面招蜂引蝶，真恨不得把他关起来锁在床头上……  
发现自己的思路开始滑轨，周长笛连忙把自己拽了回来，他向韬短箫说自己要去练习室练习，先走一步，韬短箫也没多想，应了一声便自己回宿舍去了。  
“齐锣，齐锣？”  
韬短箫发现宿舍一片漆黑。奇怪了，他不是说过晚上要写稿子的吗，怎么不见了？  
正疑惑，手机便震动了一下，他挨在床头上点开微信，是蒲词客给他发来了一张图片，手写的一页笔记本书页，放大看，是一段歌词。  
“这是我今天写的一段歌词！你看看！”  
“曲子是什么啊？”  
“哦，我这就发给你。”  
对方停顿了一下，大概是去翻音乐了，韬短箫翻了耳机出来，关掉数据连上宿舍wifi.  
他莫名觉得他今晚得聊掉好多流量——而他的预感是对的，从歌词到歌曲到各种乐器的历史到各种利用乐器杀人的悬疑故事到蒲词客自己写的侦探故事到他跨学校修读的第二学位刑侦学，韬短箫上下眼皮都快黏在一起了，蒲词客还没有说完。  
这个人怎么回事啊，是要把一辈子的话都跟我说完吗？  
韬短箫揉揉耳朵，正准备说他困了要睡觉了，就听见一阵响彻校园的锣声砰砰砰地撕裂夜空，激起了学院宿舍所有人的强烈反应。  
“齐锣！你怎么回事？！”  
“齐锣你是不是有病！”  
“民乐系的快阻止他！”  
“他到底在哪！锣声这么环回立体的？！”  
韬短箫冲到了宿舍外，扶着走廊的栏杆四处张望，宿舍楼里几乎所有的学生都跑了出来，不断声讨那个惊扰众人的齐锣。  
韬短箫连忙拨电话给自己室友，却没有接听。  
“天啊……小齐你到底在哪啊？！”


	3. Chapter 3

其实齐锣没有躲在什么地方，他就在著名的后山小树林里，小树林空旷，树木山壁各有层次，就把他那激荡的锣声反射折射再衍射，天然混响了好几重，全方位地洗礼起了学生宿舍楼了。  
怎么的，失恋的人不是有特权的吗，我敲敲锣怎么了？我平日敲得也不少啊！  
几罐啤酒灌下去，齐锣已经醉得脚步漂浮，他掏出他心爱的小手锣敲了一段春节序曲，收获了一浪比一浪激动的咒骂，他气得猛踢了一下一个空啤酒罐，决定要再拿出他的大云锣来应战。  
“我的天！你还来！”  
在练习室里被震天锣响惊扰到了的周长笛气急败坏地穿过练习室后门直往后山小树林跑来，他远远看见齐锣那面反光的大云锣，当真体会了一遍什么叫肝胆俱裂。他飞快跑到他身边，一把夺过那面大云锣扔到一边去，“你还真的不怕被人围殴！”  
“干什么！不要碰我的宝贝！”  
齐锣嚷嚷着推了周长笛一把，就要去捡他的锣，周长笛把他拦腰一抱，一把扛到了肩上，“我送你回去！”  
凌空被抬起，齐锣呜哇哇地挣扎了起来，周长笛用力拍了拍扭来扭去屁股，“再吵把你扔臭水沟里去！”  
小树林里有一条不显眼的小河，只有夏天雨水充足的时候才会涨水，平日飘满沤烂的枯枝败叶。齐锣连忙捂住嘴，也不再敢再乱动了。  
这人就算喝醉了也是一样怂，周长笛不由得发笑，他走了两步，却听见齐锣捂着嘴巴嗡生嗡气地哀求道，“我的锣……”  
“嗯？”  
“……把我的锣带上吧……”齐锣连眼睛一起捂住了，“我只剩下锣了……”  
“……”  
齐锣曾经在他们军训闲聊时说过自己的理想生活就是有他，有他的爱人，还有他的锣。周长笛皱眉，“你的可姐姐呢？”  
“不是我的……她从来都不是我的……”齐锣的声音听起来泫然欲泣，“她去找甄Solo表白了……那手镯还是我挑的……我傻，我真傻……”  
“……你才知道吗？”周长笛走到那面大云锣边上，脚尖一挑把锣挑起，一手捞住，揽进怀里，“回去吧……”  
“谢谢你，长笛，你真好……”  
“……就你麻烦。”  
周长笛本想回宿舍，可一想到宿舍楼现在全是对齐锣充满敌意的留宿生，齐锣又醉成这样，一定会被记过，他便调转方向，往MG音乐学院外的几个旅馆走去。  
已经快十点了，校道上基本没人了，训练一天的学生都回去睡觉了，只有他这个傻瓜在照顾另一个喝醉了还失恋的傻瓜。  
不对，他都没恋过，一直都是他暗恋郝可儿，算什么失恋？  
周长笛自嘲一笑：自己不也一样吗，起码齐锣会天天追在郝可儿身后示好，自己却只会摆着一张臭脸，还把释出好意的齐锣赶走。  
他也不知道自己怎么就变成了现在这样别扭，明明他刚刚上大学那会儿是个直率坦白的人，喜欢就追求，讨厌就无视，怎么长了一岁，反而没有那份真诚呢？  
“唔……怎么还没到……”肩上的人忽然发出难受的呻吟，“你这样顶着我，我不舒服……”  
“这个姿势怎么可能顶到你……不是，你干嘛？”周长笛回过神来，却听见一阵干呕声，“你该不会……别！！！”  
周长笛还没来得及屈膝，齐锣便呜哇一下，吐了他后背一身。  
……得，这可是你给我的脱衣服的理由。

周长笛曾经看过一个新闻，说中国男大学生超过四成有过同性性行为——当旅馆前台小姐姐脸上毫无波澜地接过他的身份证给他开了房间递给他房卡时，他有些信了。  
一进房间就把人扔到床上去，周长笛跑到浴室把自己和校服一并洗干净了，腰上围了条浴巾便走了出来。  
但这般惹人春光纯属浪费，唯一的观众正揽着一床被子睡得香甜。周长笛哭笑不得地把他跟被子扒拉开，给他解了领带，脱掉外套，鞋袜，想让他睡得舒服一些。  
齐锣爱惜嗓子，平日连饮料都很少喝只喝清水，这几罐啤酒已经足够他晕得不省人事了，他就这么毫无防备地放软着身体，任由周长笛把他翻来覆去摆弄，偶尔发出两声意义不明的嘤嘤嗡嗡的声音，像只熟睡了的猫。  
明明刚刚才吐了他一身，但周长笛并不觉得他脏，从解开了两颗纽扣里露出的肌肤，白皙得透明，锁骨没有平常男人的锋利，而是两道平滑的弧线，从肩膊滑向胸口的方向。  
周长笛有些后悔带他到旅馆来了——这根本是对他的道德底线和自制极限的残忍试炼。  
但除了把他带到旅馆来好像也没别的选择了：带回民乐宿舍吧，短箫连他自己都照顾不好；带回他宿舍吧，甄Solo是他的室友，他一定不想被情敌看见自己的失态落魄。  
更何况他还有一点私心：他不想让其他人看见齐锣这般模样。  
这般诱人的模样。  
周长笛咽了一下口水，把他的外套，衬衫，长裤一并剥了下来，团成一团就扔到了地上，夏季天气闷热，空调开得很足，齐锣又是被扛过来的，没出多少汗，身上清爽得很；标准的白色背心和黑色四角裤，按理说并没有什么诱人遐想的道理。  
但他却觉得呼吸都不顺畅了。他魔怔一般把手掌贴上了齐锣的锁骨上，顺着他的身体曲线勾画了起来，描过他的平坦的胸口，纤长的腰，软绵的小腹，然后滑进了那方黑色的布料里，揉弄了起来。  
齐锣皱着眉头动了动，全然是生理上的刺激让他咬紧了牙，又随着刺激的加强而溢出了难耐的喘息；周长笛喉结滚动，低下头去，试探着把嘴唇贴了上去，毫不费力地把舌尖探进对方潮湿的口腔里。  
呼吸受阻的齐锣更不自在了，他本能地推开那堵住他呼吸的障碍，周长笛怕惊醒他，马上就缩了回去——然而在推开他的同时，他却挺了挺腰，自发地蹭了蹭他的手掌。  
密长的睫毛眨了眨，似乎明白了地方的需求，他俯下身去，褪下那层薄薄的衣物，张嘴含了下去。  
异样的热度让醉酒的齐锣挣扎了起来，但他的腰胯却被牢牢按住了，给予他刺激的人毫无章法，只是极其讨好地舔舐过他的全部，卖力地抵着前端挑逗，伴随着对大腿内侧的揉捏亲吻，压抑着渴望地缓慢推进，直到他不再排斥，才逐渐加深，裹住他急切的欲望，用力吮吸缠搅。  
齐锣被含得脑仁发麻，模模糊糊地睁开眼来，空茫地看着天花板，修长的手指插进了两腿间的头颅的发顶，张着嘴喘息；而温热而深入的吮弄越加激烈，周长笛听见对方溢出了一点难以名状的缠绵婉转的音调，嘴里便弥漫了一阵青草的腥味。  
齐锣在他嘴里射了。  
周长笛有些发蒙：这不是他下流的幻想，这是真正的性交，他感受到他的指尖划过他的头皮，下身已然一阵火热，他干脆扯掉了那聊胜于无的浴巾，趴到了他身上，扳正他的头，执着地按着他的脸接吻。  
这次齐锣没有推开他了，他迷瞪着眼，好像根本没醒，只是机械地睁着眼，但周长笛还是堵住他的嘴深入纠缠，直到嘴唇发痛，才松开了嘴。  
齐锣用力地眨了眨眼，好像很疑惑，却又很开心地朝他露出一个笑来，“长~笛~”  
周长笛脸上烧得和下身一样烫，他和他额头相抵，“老齐……”  
“嗯……乖，乖，猫咪乖……”齐锣抱住他的头，一下一下地扫着他的发顶，呢喃着模糊不清的话，“跟长笛的头毛一样的颜色……我就叫你长笛好了……那个长笛不乖，你乖……”  
周长笛噗嗤一下笑了，他像猫一样舔了舔他的脸，他的鼻子，他的耳垂，一路寻回他的唇。齐锣长相一点也不女气，甚至可以说有些敦厚，但就是这嘴，这说不清的嘴，时而清纯时而魅惑，时而欠揍时而可怜，他拿他完全没办法，只能一遍一遍地亲吻他，直到无论什么模样的他，都只属于他。  
越发绵密的亲吻让好不容易清醒了一点的齐锣又再陷入了缺氧的迷糊，他被揽着腰背抱了起来，周长笛托起他的腰，探向他黏湿一片的股间——学音乐的人都有一双修长灵活的手。  
稍微用力推进去一个指节时，齐锣便吃痛地缩了一下，周长笛翻开床头柜，找到了标价80一盒的安全套，撕开几个，挤出里面黏滑的液体，耐心地抚摸着按压，逐渐把三根手指挤了进去。  
这极端的异物感明显让齐锣十分难受，他在过程中便一直乱动不听，嚷嚷着不要地踢脚，拼命要摆脱这奇怪的折磨，然而事已至此，周长笛的道德和自制已经七零八碎了，他只是把他翻了个身，打算用比较好接受的姿势占有他罢了。  
毕竟他已经在脑子里模拟了几百遍几千遍用不同的方式侵犯他了。  
齐锣还在徒劳地挣扎，周长笛覆在他背上，拥抱着他，亲吻他的颈脖，他抵在他身后，箍住他，阻止他不安地往前爬的动作，一点点地进入。  
齐锣叫了起来，没有任何旖旎的遐想，完全是痛得惨叫；周长笛也痛，对方的紧绷让情况陷入了两难，他只好咬咬牙，突破过去，狠狠地直送到底。  
齐锣顿时哑了声音，意识仿佛抽离了一般，他跪趴在床上，根本没有力气抵抗，只能大张着嘴喘气，承受着对方热烈的抽送；他吻他的脖子，耳垂，又沿着脊椎一直吻下去，但他什么温柔都感受不到，只有身体里摩擦的感觉鲜明激烈，他觉得自己被深深地贯穿，有力的冲撞无休止地捣弄着他，无视他的痛苦，无视他的委屈，无视他的难过，一次次地侵犯着他所剩无多的坚强。  
“为什么……”他两肘抵在床上，磨得发红，他垂下头去，眼泪一串串地掉下来，“为什么……连你也……欺负我……”  
然而周长笛似乎没有听到他的哭泣，他从后紧紧抱住他，掰过他的头亲吻。  
我喜欢你吗，我喜欢你吧，不然怎么解释我每次都会为你的一颦一笑而喜怒哀乐？  
可我真的喜欢你吗，那我为什么明知道你不情愿，明知道你在哭，却还是只想着发泄自己的欲望，只想把你完全据为己有呢？  
齐锣，我变得好讨厌。  
但是，你不要讨厌我好不好？  
我可能连音乐都没有了，我真的只剩下你了。  
热烈交缠的唇舌和躯体逐渐协调了步调，对方放缓了动作后，齐锣稍稍从激烈的情绪中恢复了过来，然而疲惫感让他很快又陷入了模糊之中，连因为麻木而放松的地方在反复抽送中生起的陌生愉悦都变得那么虚幻，好像无法厘清它到底属于痛楚，还是快感。  
痛快痛快，也许本来就是要有痛，才能快。  
感觉到齐锣的放松以后，周长笛把他翻了过来，他双手穿过他腋下，箍在他背后，把他贴在自己胸口前，把他两条腿绕到自己腰上，摆动着胯部，狠狠地顶撞那让他脚尖蜷缩的所在，让他的喘息呻吟和自己的动作渐趋一致，哆嗦着扶着他的肩——他长长地叹了口气，仿佛长久的梦想得到了实现，只有满足的喟叹。  
两人下身黏湿一片，在反复的律动中，齐锣慢慢又有了反应，他抵在周长笛劲瘦的小腹上，随着他的动作摩擦着；快感的比例逐渐超过了痛楚，失控地划向了淫靡，他无力地推拒着，最后只能用手臂盖住眼睛，挡住自己哭泣的脸。  
但周长笛拉开他的手，他倾身压下，握着他的手，堵住他的嘴，在无边的湿漉淋漓中把他拖进了深渊。  
齐锣有一瞬间的错觉。  
他觉得他爱他。  
如果还有人愿意爱他，那就把他带走吧。  
他想，我不要再一个人上课，一个人玩耍，一个人演奏，一个人承传家族的荣誉了。  
你如果爱我，就把我带走吧，好不好？

齐锣这一觉睡得不是特别踏实，尤其醒来的时候，浑身像被千军万马碾压过似的酸痛让他当即毫无素质地抛出了一句国骂，他眯着眼睛去摸床头柜上的眼镜，却意外地摸到了一些意料之外的东西。  
待他戴上眼镜看清楚那是什么东西，他又很没有素质地骂了一句“周长笛你他妈的真不是个东西！”  
“……嗯？”周长笛揉着眼睛醒来，“早。”  
“早你个大头鬼！”齐锣抓起枕头砸他，“你！你乘人之危！”  
“哦？”周长笛漫不经心地躲过了，他缓缓凑到齐锣面前，半睡不醒的眸子有种特别的慵懒，“所以你记得昨晚的事情咯？”  
齐锣一愣。他当然记得发生了什么，所谓酒醉三分醒，但他也没想到周长笛会一口气做到底——他以为以他们的交情，最多就是给对方口一发的程度而已。  
“你为什么说我欺负你？”周长笛又问，“不对，你是说，连我都欺负你。为什么加个连字，我不是一直都在欺负你吗？”  
“……我以为你只是心情不好才向我发脾气。”齐锣闷闷地解释，“我知道你家破产了……”  
周长笛的眼睛倏然瞪大了，他知道？！  
“我在等你向我说，我以为你只是没有调节好，才会用发脾气的方法向我求救。”齐锣抬起眼来，捉起另一个枕头朝着周长笛又是一顿砸，“可是你！你却！你却这样对我！你！你这个混蛋！”  
“……我怎么你了？！”周长笛两眼通红，他猛地抓住齐锣的手腕，把他压在床上，他知道自己此刻一定面目狰狞，霸道蛮狠，“我就是想干你！我想干你想很久了！我巴不得天天把你压在床上，我还想把你藏起来锁起来！哪怕有一天我家没钱了我退学了，我也要把你塞进行李箱带走！我怎么你了，啊？我怎么你了，齐锣！”  
“……我，我怎么知道你怎么我了……”这绕口令似的话让还有些宿醉的齐锣有点晕。  
“我就是怎么你了，你想怎么办？”  
周长笛说着，想摸一下齐锣的唇，但他却扭开了头——在那一刻他的冷静沉着全都回来了，他起开身，翻下床去，把挂在衣架上的自己的校服穿上。  
“但是，我不会让你退学的。”齐锣却一把捉住他的手，“我不会让你退学的。”  
周长笛瞪大眼睛，“齐锣，你到底想我怎么样？”  
“……我现在还不知道。”齐锣垂下眼睛，“但是，应该还有两个小时才到退房时间吧？”  
“……我真他妈的犯贱！”  
周长笛捧着齐锣的脸吻了下去，一边把刚刚套上的校服扔回了地上。

“齐学长，你脖子怎么了？”  
下午排练的时候，学弟学妹们关切地询问，“睡落枕了？”  
“对啊，睡姿不太好，扭到了。”  
齐锣摸了摸脖子上的贴得满满当当的膏药贴，心想这该贴到他腰上才对，而不是为了脸面问题贴脖子上遮挡吻痕这么不值当。  
而在首席上训人的周长笛依旧一脸严肃，好像这个话题和他毫无关联。

也许他们两人说出那个怎么样，还需要很长一段时间。

【End】


End file.
